Smells Like Children
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Sometimes it's good to learn about things you never knew. Sometimes they're better best forgotten. (Note: Rating might increase to R). I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue. I'm slowly losing interest. But if you would like me to go on, please tell me.


Author's Note: Hello! I kind of scrapped the Rollerball sequel, since the remake was so terrible. So instead I'd thought I'd try a horror fic blended in with some mystery and suspense.

**_There is no such thing as ghosts……_**

As far as scientific knowledge can explain. Nobody can really tell whether spirits wander the Earth or not. They say that some look for love, others seek peace, while others desire revenge. Mostly it is unclear. Events can happen every so often. And not all of them are pleasant. It is said that sometimes a place can leave a trace of itself behind, of which most people can see. However, there are also other traces left behind that not everyone can see. Evil takes its forms and can never be predicted when it strikes. This is a story about one such place……….

**_Smells Like Children_**

**By Charles Xavier**

It was a hot summer day on the Tokyo bay. Seven schools waited patiently: Taiyo, Gorin, Pacific, Gedo, Justice, Tamagawa and Seiyjin. Coincidentally they were all heading to the same destination. And not too surprisingly they were riding on the same cruise. The students mixed in with each other in the large crowd.

"AA! You're coming too?" Said Hinata dancing happily with Sakura.

"Looks like we all are." Said Natsu intruding in.

"I don't believe this!" Said Sakura. "Two weeks in Hong Kong with my best friends! This'll be fun!"

"Hi, there!" Said Ran rushing to the three girls. "Mind if I take a picture of you?"

"Go ahead, Ran!" Said Hinata as she positioned herself between Sakura and Natsu for the photo shot.

"Okay, then. Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

"Gosh, Principle." Said Kyoko looking back at the swarm of students. "Are you sure we're all going to fit in this boat?"

"Don't you worry, Kyoko. Everything will be just fine. This boat you're going on is one of the biggest in the world." Said Principle Raizo.

"Here it comes." Said Hideo pointing out to the sea. 

A large white cruise boat blew its mighty horn and made its way to the docks. Everyone turned their eyes to the giant beauty: The Manta Ray.

"Would you look at that?" Said Edge.

"It looks like the Titanic!" Said Gan.

Daigo walked forward and looked up at the boat as its anchor dropped down to beneath the sea.

"There's something wrong." He said.

"Hong Kong, here we come!" Shouted Shoma pushing to the front of the queue. There he found Nagare and Roberto.

"Where did you go?" Asked Roberto.

"Oh, I just went to grab myself a quick drink." Said Shoma. "Where the hell is Natsu?"

"She'll meet us later." Said Nagare.

"What do you mean?" Said Shoma.

"What he meant was that she's with Hinata and Sakura!" Said little Momo squeezing out between Shoma's and Roberto's legs.

"ROY! It's our first trip on a boat!" said Tiffany hugging her boyfriend.

"Okay, Tiffs. Calm down. We haven't even boarded yet." Said Roy pushing himself away from the excited girl.

"When we get on, the first thing I want to do is get a tan, then maybe go for a swim, hey Roy, we can go and play some……." Roy tried not to listen to Tiffany's babbling and shifted his eyes to the sky.

"Women." Said Boman.

"Akira."

"What is it, Zaki?"

"Your brother's over there." Said Zaki pointing her thumb to the scar faced man not far away.

Akira was just about to say 'hi' and wave at Daigo. But she saw that he had his attention strongly on the Manta Ray. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Where are going?" Said Yurika when she saw Akira leave.

Akira didn't bother answering her friend's question. The young girl approached his big brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Daigo."

Daigo looked down upon his sister.

"Akira?"

"What's troubling you?" Said Akira. Daigo gave a lopsided smile upon her and faced back to the boat.

"Do you ever have that feeling that something's not right?"

"I don't understand." Akira answered looking at the ship with him. She couldn't see anything suspicious. What on Earth was her brother on about?

"I have the feeling that perhaps this journey won't be easy." Murmured Daigo. 

Akira turned to Daigo in a shocking yet confused look. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Could he have fallen into some serious illness? It had been a year since those 'incidents'. They were now in the past and ceased to continue. She just hoped to God that Daigo was okay.

Before Akira could say anything, a long bridge opened up from the boat and connected itself with the side of the bay.

"All set for Hong Kong?" Said Batsu.

"Sure am." Said Incho.

Hinata looked around. Somebody was missing.

"Where's Kyosuke?" Hinata said.

"Right here." Kyosuke said as he put his hand on top of Hinata's shoulder from behind.

"KYOSUKE! Don't scare me like that!" Shouted Hinata after her unexpected jump of surprise.

"Sorry." Said Kyosuke. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Sure." Said Sakura. "Not to mention your eeriness."

"Oh, pipe down." Said Natsu. "He was only having some fun."

Hayato interrupted the group.

"Come on, everyone. Let's hop on board!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Principle?" Said Hideo.

"Who'll look after the school?" Said Raizo. "I need to be here. You people have yourselves some fun."

With that said, Kyoko and Hideo nodded at Raizo.

"Oh, one thing."

The couple turned back to the Principle.

"Make sure my son Batsu isn't causing any trouble for his school."

"Sure thing." Said Hideo.

"No problem." Said Kyoko.

***

The Manta Ray left Tokyo within minutes. Everyone bid their last farewells before the fog made its appearance. The students were set into their bedrooms. There were no objections whatsoever. Everyone was happy with their room mates.

"Look at this place!" Cried Momo dropping her back sack and running round the room. "It's so beautiful!"

The room the five Gorin students were staying in seemed very luxurious. There were two bunk beds set on opposite walls. In between there stood a single large bed with white blanket sheets.

"I get the top bed!" Said Roberto climbing up to his bed.

"I get the other one!" Said Shoma climbing to his.

"No fair!" Said Natsu. "But at least I get the nice big comfy bed in the middle!"

"Think again." Said Nagare looking at the middle bed. Natsu looked at Momo, who was already resting upon the bed she had intended to sleep upon. She looked a baby in her cuddled up position. The small tennis girl certainly deserved the bed more than she did. It would seem like an insult if Momo had to be thrown into one of the bunk beds. So Natsu left Momo to her sleep and sighed.

"Fine, I'll sleep on Roberto's side." Said Natsu. "As long as I'm away from you, Shoma."

Shoma just laughed.

"Well, Nagare, looks like you're stuck with me!"

"Come on, Daigo! This is our holiday!" Said Edge unpacking his suitcase. "Why can't you just cheer up for a change?"

Daigo sat silently on his bed. He looked at the yellow paper wall around him and wondered if there was anything hidden behind those colors. He felt a heart of discontent surround him. Akira's brother was becoming too quiet. Too freaky.

"Hey, Edge." Said Gan nudging his partner. "Daigo's hasn't been himself since we boarded this ship. You think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he is." Smiled Edge. "He just needs to……..loosen out a bit…..with some…….er………music!"

At that moment Edge took out his mini stereo and turned on some rock music.

"Come on, Daigo! Let's party!" Said Edge.

Daigo didn't move a muscle.

"This room comes with a free TV!" Said Batsu rushing to the black television box on the other side of the room. The carpet floor felt very soft, and the three bunk beds looked as if they were strong enough.

"Sakura and I are on one bed." Said Hinata.

"Let's take turns for the top." Said Sakura. "You can sleep on top tonight, Hinata."

"Thanks, Sakura." Said Hinata.

"You sleep on the bottom, Kyosuke." Said Batsu making his bed arrangements with his friend.

"Fine." Said Kyosuke.

"You have the top bed." Said Ran.

"No," Replied Incho, "I insist. You take it. I don't really like high places."

"Okay, then." Ran shrugged. "But if you change your mind just let me know."

"It's so nice out here." Said Hideo getting out his things on his bed. Kyoko had a same kind of bed as his on the other side of the room.

"I wonder who's driving this boat." Said Kyoko.

Her question was answered when there was a knock at the door. Kyoko answered the door.

"Hello!" Said a cheerful man dressed in a navy blue uniform. "Hope I haven't disturbed you."

"Um, no." Said Kyoko. "Please, come in….Mister……"

"Mitsaru Takashi." The man said. "You may call me Captain Takashi. I run this ship."

"It's a very nice boat you have here." Said Hideo. "I gotta congratulate you on that."

"Thank you, sir. I accept your compliment." Said Mr. Takashi.

"When was this ship built?" Asked Kyoko.

"Now there's something you don't hear everyday." Said the Captain. "Not many people ask me that question. I'm surprised you asked. This ship was built back in 1908."

"You're kidding." Said Hideo taking off his glasses.

"Yes. 1908. One of the only surviving ships of the time. We haven't used this ship since 1985, after a little scary occasion. This is the first time we've taken this girl back to sea." Said the Captain.

"That long?" Said Kyoko. "What happened back then?"

"You really want to know?" Said the Captain.

"Sure." Said Hideo.

The Captain sighed and took of his hat. His smile dimmed and looked down to the ground. Mitsaru tried to think of the right words to put what he was going to say. With a deep breath he lifted his head to the two Justice teachers.

"This might sound crazy. But please try to keep this story to a minimum knowledge from anybody. I don't want to find you fine people freaking out on this trip."

"Of course not." Said Kyoko. "If it means that much to you."

"Okay, then. Did you ever hear of the last captain of this ship?"

"No." Said Hideo and Kyoko.

The young captain scratched his black hair and continued.

"I suggest maybe you two should braise yourself for what I'm about to tell you. In 1985, the Manta Ray was set to travel from Los Angeles to Tokyo. There were about two thousand people on that ship. The Captain at the time had his wife and three kids on board with him. For the first few days of the voyage everything ran smoothly. But just about halfway through the journey a storm managed set the ship off course. Even worse, it managed to damage the ship's engine and detach all the life boats on it. We had received no radio transmission from the ship. And afterwards the Manta Ray was lost at sea. Search parties went everywhere round the Pacific looking for the ship. Then, about two months later, the Manta Ray showed up on the Tokyo bay."

"Most unusual." Said Kyoko.

"Oh, but that wasn't the thing that scared me. You see, the Manta Ray returned in one piece. It was what we found inside it that gave me the chills. Oh, Lord. When the crew and I went inside, we found nothing but bones and blood scattered everywhere."

Kyoko removed her glasses with a gaping mouth.

"Please go on, Captain." She said.

"None of us really could say what happened in the ship. According to the researchers who inspected the bones, they believed that perhaps the people on board starved when food supply got scarce and they simply turned to the acts of cannibalism in order to survive."

"HA! HA! HA!" Laughed Hideo. "You're saying that these people ate each other? Even the Captain and his family?"

"Hideo! How could you find this funny?! The Captain's serious about this you know!" Said Kyoko.

"I have to tell you. This isn't the first incident of its kind. People that have survived sailing on the Manta Ray from before have claimed to have heard voices and bumps in the night. There also happened to be some sudden deaths no one could explain. Sometimes even the machines went haywire."

"Are you scared of this place?" Asked Kyoko.

"Aren't we all?" Said the Captain. "We learn from our mistakes, don't we? Let's just hope that we don't find out what the heck's in this ship."

Kyoko took in a few breaths and placed her hand on her chest, as if she was going to say something. Nothing but air emerged from her mouth.

"Well, that was an interesting tale." Said Kyoko.

"I don't believe this." Said Hideo looking away in slight disgust.

"I won't force you on anything, sir." Said the Captain. "But if I were you, I'd be on the lookout."

With that having been said, the Captain put on his hat and left the room.

"Good day."

The three Seiyjin girls unpacked their bags on their beds. They were very exhausted after having waited outside in the sun for almost an hour.

"Finally, we're off." Said Yurika testing her violin.

"Akira, what's the matter?" Said Zaki.

Akira was looking out of the circular window above her bed. She sank her head into her crossed arms and leaned against the glass. Her mind was in deep thought.

"Zaki? Did you think Daigo looked a little……….different back at the bay?" Said Akira.

"Sort of." Said Zaki. "He seemed too quiet. It's not like him."

"He looked worried when we were boarding." Said Yurika.

Akira sighed and just turned her head back to the drifting ocean.

"Come on, Tiffany. Some of us need to use the bathroom too, you know." Said Roy banging constantly on the door.

"How long has she been in there?" Said Boman.

"Half an hour." Said Roy.

Tiffany was putting on her best clothes and makeup for the big party tonight. Everyone was going to be downstairs.

"Oh, be quiet, Roy! I'll be out in just a few minutes." Said Tiffany.

Little did she notice that behind her, the lock to the door was slowly moving. The blond girl sensed nothing around her as this happened. Hence, as soon as the door was free Roy stormed into the room, only to find Tiffany turn around and scream when she covered her breasts. Roy and Boman saw Tiffany's dress hang loose down her waist and they widened their eyes.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Shouted Tiffany.

Boman pushed Roy on the shoulder to knock some sense into him. Roy immediately got out of his short trance and slammed the door shut.

The ball room covered the entire third floor of the ship. Drinks and snacks were served while everyone danced the night away on the large wooden platform in the center. Disco lights flung across the room aimlessly and the music was playing in its highest volume.

But outside, things were a lot more different. The waves of the ocean began to grow aggressive. The dark clouds of misery uttered its thunderous bolts above the sky. Yet the Manta Ray was still in control….for now.

There were a minority of students who were still in their rooms, trying to prepare themselves for the party downstairs. They say that leaving things to the last minute isn't always wise. But perhaps tonight an exception could be made.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore." Squirmed Hayato in the tides of students. For the first half hour of the party, he couldn't stand the loud music and endless shouts of the people around him. "I'm going somewhere that's quiet for a change."

Hayato clogged his ears with hands and quietly made his way out of the back double doors on the opposite side of the entrance. Even from there, the angry coach could still hear the unbearable noise. Therefore he dashed to the single elevator that remained opened at the end of the dark hall.

The light of the elevator was probably the only source of itself in the empty area. Hayato was unable to see anything in this deserted (or possibly abandoned) room. Though he didn't happen to feel any sudden chills or see any cobwebs, he still felt a strange presence in the hall.

Hayato didn't want to even KNOW what lurked in this dark place. As he got into the elevator he shut the doors and pressed the '4' button.

"Hey. What's going on?" Said Hayato when he had the urge to feel that the elevator was descending. "I said up, stupid!"

No matter how many times Hayato punched the '4', the machine still took him down. Down to hell……..

"How do I look?" Said Natsu as she looked at her black silky dress in the bathroom mirror.

"You look great." Said Roberto.

"How do I look, Roberto?" Said Momo as she walked into the bathroom. Natsu and Roberto gasped at Momo's dress.

Momo was wearing a glittering white fairy dress. Her white heel slippers clicked on the black marble floor as she walked. The wings behind her back were like those of an angelic butterfly. And she held a magic wand with a white star on top.

She was a true fairy.

"OH MY GOD!" Cried Natsu. "You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Natsu!" Said Momo as she bent her knees and bowed her head to the volleyball girl.

"It definitely beats your ugly dress, Natsu!" Said Shoma sticking his head from the door.

"Shoma!" Natsu grabbed her handbag and rushed out of the room.

"The name's Bromwell. Roy Bromwell." Said Roy admiring himself at the mirror. His blond greased hair shone with the lights in the room. His black tuxedo was brand new. He had only bought it last week and this was the first time he had tried it on.

Boman applauded lightly.

"Looking good." He said.

"Roy, come on. We're going to be late." Moaned Tiffany.

"Just a few more minutes." Said Roy taking out his black comb. "My hair has to look nice, you know. Can't ignore that!"

Tiffany and Boman sighed and sat back down on their beds.

"Ran? Are you ready?" Said Batsu opening the door leading to the hall.

Everyone walked out, raring to go downstairs, but Ran was too busy getting her camera ready for the big night. She obviously needed hundreds of shots for this event.

"Coming!" Ran said shoving in tapes of film in her camera.

"Can you hurry it up? We're starving." Said Hinata. "I want to get downstairs before everyone eats all the cakes!"

"Come on, Daigo! It'll be fun!" Said Edge trying to pull the big man off his bed.

"We get all the free food and drinks at the ball!" Said Gan.

Daigo pulled away from their grips and just crossed his arms.

"You guys can go. I'm staying here." Daigo said calmly. "I just don't feel very well right now."

Edge gave a confused look.

"Maybe he's sea sick." Said Gan. "I've never seen him ride on a boat before."

"SHH!! Not so loud! I think he might have heard you!" Whispered Edge.

"For your information, I am not sea sick." Said Daigo.

"I think you'll do fine, Yurika." Said Akira.

"You think so?"

"Sure." Said Zaki leading the girls out of the room. "Your music sounds perfect. You'll be okay out there."

Yurika had been practicing her violin for hours. Tonight she was going to play at the ball. Ironically, she was feeling quite nervous about tonight.

"But what if I mess up or something?" Said Yurika.

"Just don't think about it." Said Akira. "Come on, let's go."

"Hurry up, Hideo!" Said Kyoko opening the door to the corridor. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! Just give me time to put my shoes on!" Shouted Hideo.

Kyoko inspected her red miniskirt and leather handbag as she waited patiently for Hideo.

"Hideo!"

"COMING! GOSH!"

"How are we doing, people?" Said the Captain.

"Okay so far, sir." Said one his men on the controls. "She's moving steadily, sir.'

The Manta Ray didn't seem to be out of control. She was still moving the right direction….as of yet.

"Splendid. Keep up the work."

"Yes, Captain."

The recruit went back to his monitor and resumed his duty.

The elevator doors shut just after Hayato stepped out to the first floor of the ship. He pounced back from whence he came, banging the metal fiercely, forcing it to open up. No use. The platform could already be heard moving back up.

"Jesus!" Said Hayato kicking the doors. "This isn't my lucky day."

_"HEE!__ HEE!"_

The faint laugh echoed through the long hall of chains and machines. The generator room spurted out more of children's laughs. Hayato froze as if cold water was being poured his spine. The chuckling voices grew more in number as the chinking chains moved with cold breeze that tingled onto Hayato's body.

"Um, hello?" Said Hayato. "Anybody there?"

More laughs.

"Okay, Batsu." Snapped Hayato. "This isn't funny! You people shouldn't be down here! Come out this instant!"

_"Come and play with us."_

"That's it!" Said Hayato as he marched down the hall angrily, looking at each row of machines he passed by. Nothing but chains, steam and wires could be seen. The shadows of the generators overwhelmed the atmosphere and made the area quite hard to see.

The sports coach stomped along the grated floor, hoping to catch the pranksters sooner or later. Then on the tenth row he inspected, he caught sight of a pair of young bare feet running away between the generators.

"A-HA! There you are!"

But just when he was to walk down that row, Hayato suddenly heard some more running feet from behind his back. He turned around and saw nobody. Footsteps came again from his right side. This time he caught a glimpse of three young kids rushing through the rows. More sights of young ones ran away from Hayato's sight when he looked forward. Every time he looked at one direction the children were always at another. The giggling grew louder and louder as Hayato saw more sights of children all around him.

_"HEE!__ HEE! HEE!"_

"Okay. If you guys want to stay here. Fine." Said Hayato. "Because I'm not going to play your creepy little games!"

Hayato turned round to walk back to the direction of the elevator. But at the same time he discovered about thirty children, aging from five to seventeen, looking at him expressionlessly. Their eyes were black from disease, their hair was messed up and sweaty, their skin was pale and green, their lips were of not of red but of dark purple and their clothes seemed torn and shredded.

The children said nothing and only stared at Hayato, who was completely freaked out and started to step back. Little did he see the sliding grate that opened beneath his feet. Hayato had no time to react as he fell through the floor and landed onto the many cords and wires of high voltage electricity waiting for him down below.

Sparks and fire blew out violently when Hayato dived down unexpectedly. His body shook as the electricity ran through his body like a hundred shock guns penetrating into his bloodstream. It wasn't long until his entire body swelled up with large lumps rising from his skin. Systems went out of control and fuses blew. In the end when Hayato couldn't take any more electricity he exploded. His blood, limbs, head and body shot out in all directions as the power of the ship came to a halt.

The boat rocked and everyone on the boat flew to one side of the ship. Furniture shifted from their positions, people tumbled over each other, and objects broke and fell to the floor. The ropes holding the lifeboats outside broke and let go of their life supporting friends. Just seconds after, the lights went out, and finally, unknown to all, all the exits were automatically locked…………..

They were trapped.

Everyone in the ballroom rushed to the elevators and doors that led to the staircases. Screams of freedom cried out as the doors were found to be locked, and the elevators didn't seem to be functioning. Pushing and shoving rampaged among the trapped ones. Some were trampled on by others from the ground, not one person even took the bother to think about anyone else but themselves. 

Food scattered everywhere, tables knocked over, and nowhere to hide, they banged fiercely on the doors and elevators. 

Still nothing…………….. 

"Is everyone okay?" Said Kyosuke.

Moans were heard from the students. The pain of tripping down to the floor was excruciating. Hinata, Incho, Sakura and Ran were pushed upwards from underneath by Batsu, who was desperate for air.

"We're fine." Said Batsu as he clutched for oxygen.

"Hold on, guys." Said Incho. "I've got a flashlight with me."

She switched on the light and looked around their room. All their open bags had lunged to the one side into a messy pile. The beds had moved sideways in an odd manner.

"Has this boast stopped, or is it just me?" Said Ran.

"Gan, how are you feeling?" Said Daigo rising from his bed that was now shifted to the side of the wall. He took out the flashlight that sat in the wooden cupboard beside from where he was situated. He turned it on immediately and flashed it on Gan.

"There's something moving in my butt." Said Gan shifting position.

"AH! Get off of me!"

Gan bolted up from the ground and Edge crawled out from his shadow.

"God! I could have died in there. You're huge, Gan!" Said Edge.

"Are you hurt, Zaki?" Asked Akira helping her friend up.

"Fine. How are you, Yurika." Said Zaki.

"I'm okay." Yurika said wiping the dust off her dress. "But I don't think my violin is."

Yurika showed her broken violin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yurika." Said Akira.

"Don't worry. I have a spare one in my suitcase." Said Yurika.

"But what happened to this ship?" Said Zaki. "One minute we're flying across the room and the next minute the ship's stopped."

"The powers' out as well." Said Akira.

"We have a torch in that cupboard over there." Said Yurika pointing to the wooden box behind Akira. "Let's use it."

"AA! Who turned out the lights?!" Said Shoma shaking his arms round the dark room. "I can't see a thing!"

Just then, a pair of hands grasped onto Shoma's hips. The baseball boy screamed in terror before Roberto switched on a flashlight.

"GOTCHA!" Said Natsu giggling behind Shoma's back.

"Natsu! I knew it was you!" Said Shoma. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"Where did you get that flashlight?" Asked Momo.

"It comes with the room. I thought it might come in handy." Said Roberto.

"Enough about that." Said Nagare looking round the darkness surrounding them. "What's going on here?"

"KYOKO! Where are you?" Said Hideo walking out of the closet. "Kyoko!"

"I'm right here."

A bright light flashed onto Hideo's eyes which nearly blinded him. Hideo saw Kyoko with a flashlight.

"Thank god you're okay." Hideo said panting in relief.

"I see you've come across little wondrous wardrobe." Said Kyoko.

Hideo looked to his shirt and saw that he was wearing a bra.

"OOPS!" Said Hideo covering his chest. "Excuse me."

He stepped out of the light so that he could dress himself properly. Their room had completely blacked out. And so had the entire corridor outside. The object Kyoko held was the only source of light they had.

"Why has the boat stopped?" Said Kyoko.

"Roy! Get your hands off me!" Tiffany slapped Roy in the face when she felt two warm hands touch her breasts. Apparently she and Roy stuck together in the bath tub after the sudden stop to the ship.

"You two okay in there?" Said Boman entering the room. When Boman flashed his light onto the couple in the tub, he tried not to make a major reaction to what he was seeing. "Hmmm….maybe I'd better not ask."

"Get us out of here, Boman!" Yelled Roy.

"Oh, boy!" Said Ran getting out her camera. "I could make a great story on this!"

"How many more pictures are you going to take?" Said Incho.

Incho had been asked by Hinata to accompany Ran on her little photo tour round the floor while the others would go off downstairs to see if everyone was okay. Ran always got herself into mischief. It wouldn't sound good if she was left to herself.

"I think I'm going to take a few more dozen shots!" Said Ran loading up her camera. "Oh, by the way, what time is it?"

Incho looked at her wrist.

"It's nine o'clock."

"Great. We've got plenty of time to roam round this ship." Said Ran.

Incho sighed and followed Ran round the corridor.

"I don't see why you find it interesting taking shots round here when you can take really good ones downstairs." Said Incho.

"Oh, you complain too much! You need to make a lot of pictures if you want to be a scoop girl like me!"

"Ditto."

Ran continuously snapped pictures here and there. Incho couldn't understand how Ran could withstand all those blue flashes she happened to unleash. A photo card slipped out of the camera each time a picture was taken. Excitement was something Ran couldn't hold back. She took out her flashlight and looked at every picture. 

"This is definitely my happy day!" Ran laughed.

But soon, Ran's grin slowly shifted to a concerned face, as she had a look at the photo that was last taken. As the picture cleared, her hand began to shiver as if she was standing in a sub-zero temperature. Her body froze and her bare legs started to shake sideways. For it was the floating figure she saw on the picture that made her pale so white.

The picture showed a flying head, decapitated, mutated and alive. Its long black hair hung down the head like dangling noodles. Behind them, though, thin rivers of blood flowed down from the center of the head down to the cheeks. Eyes were missing from the head's sockets. Ran only saw black within the two hellish holes.

"Um…….Ran………" Ran almost jumped when Incho tapped her on the shoulder.

She knew what Incho was going to say. She looked up to where Incho was pointing at with her cold finger.

Heads of the dead gazed down upon the girls in a circular form. For a moment they showed no sign of attack. But then, they began to scowl and snarl at their soon-to-be-dinner. With no warning, they all shrieked in a high pitched voice before bombing down at their victims. Mouths wide open, they dashed right at the girls.

Incho fell over as one head sank its teeth into her ankle. Before she could recover more heads flew over her body and nothing more could be seen of the young girl. Ran shook her left hand with all her might after a head had stuck his teeth into her bleeding fingers. Helpers were on the way, for the eaters, that is, and it didn't take long for Ran to be devoured by the ghosts along with Incho.

"YIKES!" Cried Edge when Batsu shone his light on him.

"It's okay, Edge, it's only Batsu." Said Daigo.

"Hi, guys." Waved Batsu in the elevator hall.

The Gedo trio met up with Batsu and his group. There also happened to be other groups from other schools.

"Daigo!" Cried Akira. "Thank God you're okay."

"I see that not everyone had left this floor." Said Hideo.

"Say that for yourself." Said Shoma. "What's wrong with this place?"

The students began bickering, accusing each other of possibly causing this breakdown of the ship. The grown ups tried to settle everyone down from the extreme panic and anxiety.

"HELLO!"

A voice suddenly echoed from the corridor. Everyone immediately pointed their flashlights to the source.

"Roy!" Said Kyosuke.

"Who were you expecting? Matt Damon?" the blond man replied.

Heart beats reduced to a normal rate. The Pacific group greeted the others and asked them about the sudden power failure of the Manta Ray. No answers could be given.

"Listen, there's something really creepy going on round here." Said Roy. "While we were wandering round this floor, look what Boman found."

Boman stepped forward and presented Ran's camera. It wasn't broken, as far as anybody could tell, but there did seem to be some color change to the object. Blood was covered all over the black coating.

"This was all we found." Said Boman.

Faces gasped in terror. Hinata and Sakura looked away from the wet warm object in Boman's hands. They didn't want to even think of Ran's fate, worse yet, Incho's as well. Momo's eyes were covered by Natsu's.

"Natsu, why can't I see?" Said Momo.

"Don't look, Momo." Said Natsu trying to look away like Hinata and Sakura.

Daigo had a point when he felt that this ship wasn't 'right'. Akira could see what her brother was sensing. Something WAS on this ship. And IT did something horrible to Ran and Incho. Nobody was feeling a hundred percent well. Nausea gripped every one of them.

"God rest their souls." Said Boman.

"Okay, listen up." Said Daigo. "The elevators aren't working, so we're going to have to take the stairs down to the third floor."

"Hey!" Snapped Hideo. "Who the hell made you the boss round here? Kyoko and I are grown ups too, you know!"

"Do you want to get yourself killed, just like Ran and Incho?" Said Daigo.

"I don't believe in any of this bull crap! I think……"

"Hideo! Please! For heaven's sake let Daigo finish what he has to say. Give him a chance. He might have a good plan." Said Kyoko.

"Fine!" Hideo said grumpily. "But don't push us around too much. You hear?"

"Loud and clear." Replied Daigo. "Now, as I was saying, we have to regroup with the others downstairs. Once we do that, we have to find a way to get to the power generators so that we can bring the power back on this thing and unlock the exits."

"Shouldn't we leave that to the crew?" Said Tiffany.

"I'm afraid the crew will need our help." Said Daigo. "If we stand around here for too long we might end up like our two friends."

"Hang on!" Said Roberto. "Then what's this all about the 'unlocking exits' thing? Can't we just get the other people and scramble out of this place?"

Daigo shook his head.

"It's not as easy as that." Said Zaki. "Yurika and I tried all the exits on this floor out of this boat. The boat must have locked all the exits."

"That's crazy!" Shouted Roy. "How could the Manta Ray just lock us in here?"

"This boat is alive." Daigo simply answered. "It wants us to be here, whether we like it or not……….."

***

The stairway seemed pitch black. Even the lights around here had gone out. Everyone held onto each other as they descended down. All that could be heard was the purring sound of the generators from deep below.

"Hey, Natsu!" Said Shoma as he lost his hold on Natsu. Shoma almost fell forward but soon grabbed onto something to prevent the accident. "That was close! Don't leave without me next time."

Natsu felt something grab her butt cheek. She quickly spun round to see Shoma's surprised face.

"Come on, Natsu. It's not what you think…."

With a hard slap in the face, Shoma backed away, bumping into Nagare.

"Did you see that?" Said Shoma. "Natsu hit me!"

Nagare said nothing. None had witnessed the embarrassing scene. It was lucky that they had flashlights. Nothing could conquer the shadows of the Manta Ray.

They had reached the third floor in a couple of minutes.

"The doors are locked." Said Zaki pushing against the double doors.

Daigo placed his ear against the cold concrete. Not a whisper, not a voice and not a shout could be heard. The ball room was had fell silent. Just an hour before, he swore that he felt the vibrations of music emitting from the complex floor. Things were getting uneasy for the group.

"How come I don't hear anything?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure." Said Hinata. "You think the others are still inside?"

"They must be." Said Kyoko. "How else could they get out of the doors if they're locked?"

"Stand back!" Said Gan. "Let me take care of this."

Gan moved back from the doors. He stopped when he reached the staircase and positioned himself in a position which indicated that he was going to ram down the obstacles that blocked the ball room.

With one force from the big man's arms, Gan broke open the doors. When he rushed in, he felt his sandals splash into something wet. Gan threw his head down and saw that his feet were already half covered in a red liquid……….blood.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Gan spun clockwise and saw that he was standing in a large puddle of blood. The others entered the room.

"You got to be fucking kidding!" Said Roy.

"Oh, God. I don't feel so good!" Said Roberto as he gripped his stomach and ran out of the room.

The ball room had become what looked like an entire killing spree. There laid puddles of blood and flesh, spread everywhere on the carpet floor. Skeletons soaked in red leaned against the walls, their bony hands reaching out for the doors and elevators. Bloodstained hand prints seen on them made the girls shed tears and cry in fear.

By the time Roberto had returned, he found everyone standing still as ice sticks. He realized that it was what the group saw that made them as terrified as they were, it was now what they heard. Roberto listened to the cries of the victims before them…….

Pleas for mercy………cries for mothers………….prayers for forgiveness…….

"Shoma?" Momo said tugging on his pants. "Where is everyone?"

"You're standing on them." Shoma replied in a somber tone.

"Oh, God…….now I take back all that I said before." Said Hideo. "Captain Takashi was right about this ship!"

"This is…….terrible!" Cried Kyoko.

"This has gone too far." Said Daigo.

Natsu, Hinata and Sakura were embracing each other.

"Are you girls scared?" Said Natsu.

"More scared than you." Said Hinata. "What about you, Sakura?"

No answer.

"Sakura?"

Sakura held on tight with the girls. She was mumbling to herself and had completely switched herself off from reality.

"I want to go home……..I want to go home…….I want to go home……."

"Sakura!" Hinata cried shaking her friend back and forth. "Snap out of it! We're still alive!"

Sakura finally came back to Earth when Hinata smacked her on the cheek.

"Pull yourself together!" Hinata said panting for breath.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Said Sakura as she began to cry. "I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare."

Hinata hugged her friend and rocked her sideways.

"It's okay……we're going to get out of this place…….I know it……." Hinata whispered.

"Do any of you hear something?" Said Zaki facing back to the two elevator doors situated at the corners of the room.

Everyone turned to the same direction she was facing. When observing the elevators, not much was seen. But it was discovered that were in fact opening up very slowly. How could the doors be opening when the power was cut? However, that question needn't to be answered for now. Because red floods of blood seethed out within the thin gap of the elevator doors.

"RUN!" Daigo cried.

Everybody ran like the wind towards the opposite side of the floor. The blood flowed out from the elevators and began to flood the ball room. They all headed for the doors that were found unlocked when they reached the other side. They were the very same doors Hayato had come through not long ago.

Author's Note: Break time here! I was wishing to do this story in one big chapter. Guess it won't happen. But anywho, look out for the next part soon! ^^

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


End file.
